ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimic Magic
Mimic Magic (also known as Mirror Magic) is an uncommon non-incantational brand of magic. It allows the user to replicate any action they observe to near perfection, so long as they can remember the procedure. The magic is commonly used as a way to boost skills that the caster may not otherwise be able to do well or at all. However, the consequences of using mimic magic versus incantational magic are more severe and deadly. Inheritance of the magic is genetic with a combination of environmental triggers while the mage is still in the womb. A non-mimic or non-magical child can be born to a mimic parent, but can still carry the genes for mimic magic to pass down to their own kids. The ability can often skip generations before it shows up again, so long as the proper genes are inherited. The magnitude of magic a mimic can use before putting themselves in danger depends on how much magic potential they have. The magic potential for mimics is a feature shared with incantational mages. Origins The majority of mirror mages have a Thyllian ancestor. Mirror mages used to be a fraction of common Thyllian society, often used to fill in for emergency tasks. This changed when Courdon invaded Thylle in a war that resulted in the country becoming a vassal state. Most of the mimics were killed, enslaved, or scattered throughout the continent during the chaos, and after Courdon took over, any remaining mimics went into hiding. As a result, a mimic can be found in any country on the continent, but their numbers have been dramatically reduced. Therefore, a mimic's ability is considered uncommon if not rare. Casting Mimics don't cast any spells traditionally, and instead boost their abilities based on what they can remember. They have to summon in their minds what exactly what they want to accomplish and will themselves to accomplish it. A mimic with a poor memory may have trouble using their skills to the greatest of their ability. Most mimics incorporate techniques to support their memory of the skills they learn. An example of this technique includes making drawings of the skills they may want to replicate in the future so that they can remember the techniques. Practice may be required to maintain the memory of the skill, or else the mimic will no longer be able to use the ability without observing someone perform it a second time. A mimic can replicate spells performed by mages, and is the only way to turn mimic magic outwards. However, the mimic can only do this with a fraction of their powers, with the magnitude depending on the mimic's magical potential. While they can cast simple spells with practice, it is very difficult for them and can often go awry. The best way they can cast spells is to replicate the casting from an incantational mage. The color of the mimic's magic will match the color of the mimicked caster's magic. Because of the subtle nature of mimic magic, it is possible for a mimic to never find out that they're a mimic, especially if they live in an area where magic is uncommon and they never use their skills to a large degree. Without knowledge, a mimic can often unintentionally use their powers. This is more common in children, and thus, identified child mimics are often heavily watched to prevent accidental pulls until the mimic has a better handle on their abilities and can avoid accidentally using magic while learning something traditionally. Consequences There are numerous consequences to mimic magic. For some minor examples, a mimic's muscles may not be prepared to perform all the techniques an expert can, and can experience muscle soreness from the misuse. In addition, a mimic can replicate someone performing a technique incorrectly, which can harm the mimic. When a mimic replicates the actions of an expert, they don't know the thought process behind it or all the options to counter the move. If a mimic mimics a knight to fight an expert knight, the expert knight is more likely to win through sheer experience. The Pull The pull for mirror magic mimics the pull for incantational mages with some major differences. For instance, the pull can be felt all over the body but concentrated in the muscles used to mimic and the chest. There are also additional symptoms to the pull, including muscle tension and headaches. Severe overuse of magic may cause the mimic to pass out, but also suffer additional symptoms. These include severe tremors (that can become seizures in extreme cases), mild confusion, blurred vision, and pain. The tremors are caused by the magic being too active and thus attacking the mimic's body. If too much magic is used, there is a chance that the mimic will die. Treatment of the mimic's pull mostly comes down to rest and stopping any further use of mimic magic. In extreme cases, a magic dampener will slow the activity of mimic magic, slowing the attacks on the mimic's body and giving them enough time to rest and recover. The best way a mimic can avoid the pull is to conserve their use of magic, and to space it out enough so that the pull only happens to a minor degree. Canon Mimics *Elin Ryer *Ivy Lynn Category:Magic